Metal studs are commonly used to form wall structures that can be load bearing or non-load bearing. Typically such wall structures include a plurality of metal studs connected between upper and lower metal tracks. Generally, the lower track is secured to a floor structure while the upper track is generally connected to an overhead structure. Wallboards and other types of interior wall materials can be secured to the sides of the studs. Metal wall structures are designed to withstand a variety of loads. For example, there can be load bearing loads imposed on the studs of the wall structure from an overhead load. Further, wall structures may be designed to withstand non-load bearing conditions such as wind and seismic loads. In any event, these load bearing and non-load bearing forces will generally act as vertical and horizontal loads on the wall studs. These loads, in some cases, can result in damage to the studs and the finishes secured to the studs if the wall structure is not properly braced.
This problem has been addressed in the past by providing lateral structural bracing to support the studs in the weak direction. Generally, such lateral structural bracing is secured to one side of the stud wall and directly to the studs and extends diagonally across the studs. However, such bracing structures are relatively expensive and require significant labor to install.
In other cases, it is known to include spacer bars extending through openings formed in the studs. However, many spacer bar designs are difficult to install and in the end do not yield substantial strength and rigidity.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a stud spacer system that is easy to install and which provides substantial strength and rigidity to the wall structure comprising the studs and which effectively aids the studs in withstanding both load bearing and non-load bearing forces.